Hokuto no Ken 3
October 19, 1989 |genre = RPG |modes = Single player |ratings = |platforms = Family Computer |media = Cartridge |requirements = |input = Controller }} is the third Hokuto no Ken video game developed by Shouei Systems and released by Toei Animation for the Family Computer (the Japanese version of the Nintendo Entertainment System) on October 19, 1989. Unlike the first two Hokuto no Ken video games for the platform, which were side-scrolling action games, Hokuto no Ken 3 is a role playing game which adapts the storyline of the original manga from the beginning to the Kingdom of Shura story arc. It was the first in a trilogy of RPGs based on the franchise. Characters Certain plot details in the game differ from that of the original manga. Playable characters *Kenshiro - The player's main character. Successor to the Hokuto Shin Ken style and the story's main protagonist. His role in the story does not differ much from the original manga. If he is defeated in combat, then the player will be warped back to Ryūken's room with half of their currency. ** Skills: , *Bat - A young boy who becomes Kenshirō's self-proclaimed manager. His first meeting with Kenshirō occurs differently compared to how it happens in manga, as neither one are thrown in jail. At the early stages of the game, Bat's offensive power will be greater than Kenshirō's if he equips a weapon. After Raoh's passing, he grows up and rejoins Ken's party as an adult. he abandons the player's party after Kenshirō leaves for the Land of Asura, but appears again after Kaioh's defeat to rescue Lin. At the end of the game, Ken entrusts Lin to him. ** Skill: *Lin - A young girl who lives in the village of Mesaia. Unlike in the manga, she can already speak when she first meets Kenshirō. She claims to have traveled to various places as a child, knowing the locations of other villages, and tries to convince the player to allow her into the party by telling this. After Raoh's death, she rejoins the player's party as a grown woman, but is eventually taken captive by Jask and sent to the Land of Asura. She disappears after she is sold over to Han, but she is eventually found and rescued by Bat at the end. ** Skills: , *Rei -Successor to the Nanto Suichō Ken style. He starts off on a journey to rescue his sister Airi from Godland, but later pursues the Fang Clan when he learns that Airi was sold to them as a slave. However, he is unable to infiltrate the clan to rescue her, so he asks Kenshiro for his help. After doing this favor, Rei joins the player's party and entrusts his life to Ken. When he later returns to Grimtown after it is invaded by Raoh, he challenges Raoh to combat, but he is defected after his Shinkesshū point is struck, leaving him with only a few days to live. His life is extended after his Shinreidai point is struck, allowing him to challenge Yuda and rescue Mamiya from his clutches. Rei dies shortly after defeating Yuda. ** Skill: *Toki - The second of the Hokuto disciples. He awaits at Cassandra after being imprisoned by Jackal. After being rescued, he joins Kenshiro's party. He eventually receives an invitation from his natural brother Raoh to return to their childhood home and settle their rivalry. Although he is defeated by Raoh, his life is spared by his brother due to his illness. Since the Ryuga story was not adapted in this game, what becomes of Toki after leaving the player's party is unknown. ** Skills: , *Fudō - A member of the Nanto Gosha Sei. He is the adoptive father to numerous orphaned children. He awaits Kenshirō alongside Rihaku at the entrance of the Last General of Nanto's castle and joins his party in order to guide him through the castle. When Raoh leaves with Yuria and learns that he has headed to the Hokuto Renkitōza to await Kenshirō, he leaves the player's party, going after Raoh before Kenshiro does. When the player arrives at the Hokuto Renkitōza, Fudō is already defeated by Raoh and tells Ken that must defeat Raoh before dying. ** Skills: , *Ein - A bounty hunter forced to serve Bask after his daughter Asuka is taken captive. After the player rescues Asuka, he becomes a member of the player's party. Unlike in the manga, Ein doesn't die, but he leaves the player's party when Ken travels to Asura. ** Skill: Non-playable characters *Yuria - Kenshirō's beloved fiancee who was kidnapped by Shin. Ken sets off to Southern Cross to rescue her, only to be told that she took her own life by jumping off from Shin's palace. It is later revealed that she survived and took on the identity of the Last General of Nanto. However, she is abducted from her castle by Raoh, who uses her as bait to lure Ken to their final battle. After Raoh is defeated, she goes on a journey together with Ken, until she dies from an illness. *Ryūken - The previous successor to Hokuto Shin Ken and the master to Kenshirō and his brothers-in-training. He tells Kenshirō at the beginning of the game to follow the path of becoming the Savior of the Post-Apocalyptic World. Every time Kenshirō is defeated in combat, he is transported to Ryūken's room and revived. Ryūken also has the ability to revive Ken's fallen comrades, as well teach Ken the Tenha Kassatsu technique, which is required to defeat Souther. Unlike in the manga, Ryūken never dies and is still alive even through the Imperial Capital and Shura story arcs. *Misumi - An old man who lives in the village of Minōri. He is said to have infiltrated Southern Cross in the past, which is where obtained his bag of rice seed. However, his rice seed bag is stolen by Zeed (instead of Spade like in the manga) and he falls into a state of shock. After retrieving the rice seed to him, he will reveal to the player the underground passage he took to get into Southern Cross. Unlike in the manga, Misumi never dies. * - A game original character. A sailor who owns a boat shop near Godland. For 50 judol, he will transport the player's party to Grimtown. He appears again in Hokuto no Ken 4. *Airi - Rei's younger sister. She originally lived in the village of Oasis until she was captured by the Golan and then sold to the Fang Clan. She is rescued after Ken defeats the Boss of the Fang Clan. According to a villager, she seems to have pleasant singing voice. *Mamiya - The female guardian of Grimtown, Mamiya fights to protect her village from the Fang Clan. When Yuda attacks the village, she is taken captive by him and confined at Grimm Tower. After Yuda is defeated, she bears witness to Rei's final moments as he dies. Her role in the game is minor compared to the manga and her past with Yuda is never even mentioned. * and - Two game original characters. An eccentric father and son duo who had vital points struck by Jagi. Abeshi and Hidebu are not their real names. Hidebu (the son) later appears in Hokuto no Ken 4 with a son of his own also named Abeshi. * - A game original character, his role in the game is similar to Yū. He is a young boy who was captured by Amiba's dummy hunting squad and was intended to be used as a guinea pig for Amiba's experiments. After he is rescued, Yasuhide's grandfather will reveal the hidden path to Villainy Prison. * Raiga and Fūga - Two warriors who stand near the gates of Cassandra, although they're not the gatekeepers like they were in the manga. When the player defeat Zakoru (the gatekeeper in the game), the two will reveal to the player that they'll need to obtain a key from Villainy Prison in order to open the gate of Cassandra. After Toki joins the player's party, they'll inform the player that Ken-oh's army is heading to Grimtown. Unlike in the manga, neither one dies. * Shū - The master of the Nanto Hakuro Ken style and representative of the Star of Benevolence. He leads a resistance movement against Souther's forces. He informs Ken that is the Hokuto school's destiny to defeat Souther, who stands atop the chaos of Nanto. After Souther's defeat, he allows the player's party access to his home village, where they can use a village to travel to Toki's hometown. The event from the manga where he is forced to carry the summit of the Holy Emperor's Cross Mausoleum never happens, and as a result doesn't die. * Kōryū - Ryūken's former rival for the Hokuto Shin Ken succession. He lives in a cave near the Holy Emperor's Cross Mausoleum. He teaches Kenshirō the secret technique of Suienshin, which allows Ken to use the techniques of his fallen friends and rivals. He doesn't battle Raoh like he does in the manga and thus, he doesn't die. * Rihaku - A member of the Nanto Gosha Sei. He meets the player's party in the front of the Last General of Nanto's castle, where he reveals to Ken the identity of the Last General. However, he also tells Ken that Raoh has already entered the castle to seize Yuria. When Raoh escapes after triggering a trap Rihaku set up meant to capture him, Rihaku apologizes to Ken for his failure to protect Yuria. He moves to a harbor after Raoh's defeat. However, one of his ships is stolen by Jask after he kidnaps Lin and Rihaku apologizes to Ken again for this inconvenience. After Kaioh's defeat, he appears again, having led his Naval Army to Shura in order to rescue Lin. * Hyūi, Shuren and Jūza - Members of the Nanto Gosha Sei. They never actually appear in the game, but villager mentions, informing that all three of them are fighting off Raoh's invading forces. * Asuka - Ein's daughter, who is taken captive by another bounty hunter named Tawaba during Ein's absence. * Saiya - A soldier from the Imperial Capital. After Lin is taken captive by Jask, he informs the player that Jask has headed to the Land of Shura. * Lui - The Tentei and Lin's twin sister. She is kept captive by Jakoh, but is rescued by Ken. * Akashachi - The captain of a pirate gang. He takes Kenshirō to the Land of Asura, hoping that Ken will deliver a letter to his son Shachi. He doesn't die in the game. * Leia - A young woman from the Village of Labian who preaches about love to young children. Her romantic relationship with Shachi is never mentioned. * Shachi - Akashachi's son, who hides in the inn of Labian village by disguising as a "rag". When the player delivers Akashachi's letter to him, he realizes that Ken must be the one who defeated Raoh and he asks Ken to defeat Han for him, revealing the path to Han's castle. After Han's defeat, he tells Ken that Jūkei wants to meet him at his place. He doesn't die in the game. * Jūkei - A hermit who lives in a house located under a marsh along with several apprentices. He tells Ken that in order to succeed Raoh's legacy, he must learn the hidden art of the Hokuto Sōke and in order to do that, Ken must restore Hyoh's memories. He doesn't die in the game. * Sayaka - Hyoh's fiancee. She was killed by Kaioh, who pinned her death on Hyoh. She is only mentioned by name in the game and her relation with Kaioh is never mentioned. * Kuroyasha - An old man who lives in cave located north of Hyoh's castle. He teaches Ken the vital point of Juseimon, which is required to restore Hyoh's memories. He doesn't die in the game. * Shuken - The founder of the Hokuto Shin Ken style. When Ken strikes the vital point Shihōrin before the female statue, Ken will hear Shuken's voice as soon as the Holy Pillar appears. He will teach a secret technique that will seal off the evil path that Hokuto Ryū Ken has taken. Enemies * :Zeed - The gang leader who steals Misumi's bag of seed rice. * :Spade - A member of the King organization, he is an optional sub-boss found in the underground passage leading to Southern Cross. He attacks with an axe. * :Diamond - A member of the King organization, like Spade, he can be found in the hidden passage to Southern Cross and fighting him is option. He fights using a staff. * :Club - A member of the King organization, he blocks the entrance to Shin's room in his palace. Uses a steel claw. * :Heart - A member of the King organization, he is sent by Shin to fight Kenshirō in order to test his strength before battle. In order to defeat him, the player use the Jūha Zan'technique to lower Heart's defense ratings. * :Shin - The leader of the King organization, he rules over the city of Southern Cross, oppressing its people. He was one who took Yuria away from Kenshirō. When Ken defeats him, he claims that Yuria has already died. His special technique is the Nanto Gokutoken. * :Golan - Fought as a random enemy in Godland. His design is based on the Major and uses attacks like knives and wires. * :Mad Sarge - Fought as a random enemy in Godland. Uses a jack knife attack. * :Colonel - The founder of Godland. His organization has captured numerous young women from Oasis, imprisoning them in his lair. He was also the one who sold Airi to the Fang Clan. Uses the Nanto Muon Ken technique and boomerang attacks. Unlike in the manga, their reason for capturing women is never properly explained. * :Kiba Daiō - The leader of the Fang Clan, a gang of bandits that seeks to attack Grimtown. He bought Airi from Godland, causing Kenshirō to face him in order to rescue her. His skin is already turned into steel at the beginning of the battle, although no vital point are needed to struck in order to win. * :Jagi - A man who is impersonating Kenshirō in order to tarnish his reputation. He seeks to become the Hokuto Shin Ken successor by defeating Ken. After being defeated, he reveals to Ken that Raoh and Toki are still alive. His attacks includes Senshusatsu and Rakangeki. * Habu - Appears as a nameless member of Amiba's "Dummy Hunting Patrol". Uses the Yaen Gasatsuken technique in battle. * :Amiba - Another pretender to the Hokuto Shin Ken succession. After having the real Toki imprisoned by Jackal, he took on Toki's identity and attempted to tarnish Toki's reputation by using innocent villagers as "dummies" for his experiments. His techniques includes Yōsō Sankakukyaku, Shintanchū, and Dōmeikō * Fox - An enemy fought during random encounters in Villainy Prison. Uses the Chōtō Chihaiken technique as an attack. * :Devil Rebirth - A giant killer imprisoned within the deepest reaches of Villainy Prison. Jackal releases him from his cell to attack Kenshirō. His attacks includes Rakan Niōken and Fūsatsu Kongōken. * :Jackal - A thug who caputed Toki and imprisoned him in Cassandra. He first appears in Amiba's mansion, claiming to be a friend of Toki, and then heads off to Villainy Prison after talking to the player's party. When the player later confronts him in Villainy Prison, he unleashes Devil Rebirth to Ken and after Devil's defeat, he fights Ken by himself. When he is defeated, the player will obtain the gate key to Cassandra. Uses dynamites for his attacks. * Cassandra Gatekeeper - An enemy fought at the entrance of Cassandra, he resembles Zakoru, the captain of the Cassandra Punishment Squad. * :Uighur - The undefeated prison warden of Cassandra. He appears inside the main tower of Cassandra, where Toki is held. His techniques includes Taizan Ryū Sōjōben, Taizan Ryū Senjōben, and Mōko Hakkyokudō. * Zarqa - Appears during random encounters in the tower of Cassandra. While he shares his name with the Captain of Ken-oh's Royal Guards, his appear resembles that of Galf. Even though some of Zarqa's techniques from the manga are used by the nameless members of Ken-oh's Royal Guards fought during the game, he himself never uses them. * Hiruka - Another random enemy fought in the tower of Cassandra. The circumstance of his appearance is different from the original manga and he never uses his martial art style from the manga. * :Dagar - Yuda's aide, he appears in a random encounter just before entering the room where Yuda is hiding by himself in Grimm Tower. His name is misspelled Dakāru (ダカール) in the game. * :Yuda - The successor to the Nanto Kōkaku Ken style. He invades Mamiya's hometown of Grimtown alongside Raoh and holds her captive in Grimm Tower. He fights Rei during an automatic story battle and is defeated. He never gets to use any of his secret techniques, since he dies too quickly. However, the player can confront a bugged version of Yuda in the glitched zone whose techniques comprises of Nanto Kōkakuken and Kesshōshi * :Souther - The successor to the Nanto Hōō Ken style and self-proclaimed Holy Emperor. He has kidnapped numerous children from Nanto City in order to use child slavery to construct his Holy Emperor's Cross Mausoleum. Unlike the other bosses in the game, he resembles an ordinary villager (but with orange clothing), but he will immediately fight Kenshirō as soon as the player talks to him. The only way to damage him is by using the Tenha Kassatsu technique on him. While Ken loses his first battle with Souther in the manga, this is not necessary in the game. His immunity to traditional vital point attacks is never mentioned in the game. His techniques includes Nanto Hōōken, Kyokusei Jūjiken, and Tenshō Jūjihō. * :Raoh - Also known as Ken-oh, the King of Fist. The self-proclaimed Conqueror of the Post-Apocalyptic World. He is first encountered in the game at Grimtown after Toki is rescued from Cassandra. He challenges Rei to one-on-one battle and then defeats him in one turn. He then faces Toki at their home village and although he defeats his brother in combat, he decides to spare his life. He eventually invades the Tower of Nanto and after putting Yuria into a state of deep sleep, he challenges Kenshirō to battle. Unlike in the manga, he can already use Musō Tensei during his first battle with Ken. He manages to escape from his first battle with Kenshirō when a trap set by Rihaku is accidentally triggered. He fights Ken at the Hokuto Renkitōza'' for their final showdown. His techniques includes the Tenshō Honretsu, Musō Insatsu, and the Hokuto Gōshōha. * - A game original character, although he resembles the thug who tormenting the bartender from Oasis (Burō). A bounty hunter who hates Ein, he captures Ein's daughter Asuka and holds her captive in a building in Ein's village. * Barona - Bask's aide. He appears as a random enemy in Bask's territory. * :Bask - An area chief of the Imperial Capital. Originally Ein works him, but severs ties with him after Kenshirō rescues Asuka. Uses the Kazan Gokuakusō technique in battle. * Buzori - A bounty hunter who appears as an enemy random encounters near Geila's area. * :Geila - Another area chief of the Imperial Capital. He guards the secret path to the Central Imperial Capital. Techniques includes Saiminjutsu and Genjutsu. * :Solia - A General in the Imperial Capital forces and master of the Gento Kō Ken style. He guards the entrance to the Central Imperial Capital. Uses the Ha no Rin technique in battle. Even though he has no line of dialogue in the game, he appears in the ending along with Kenshirō's other main rivals. * Sheeno - Jakoh's younger son. Appears as a random enemy inside the Central Imperial Capital. * Jask - Jakoh's elder son. Appears as a random enemy inside the Central Imperial Capital, but always runs away from combat. After Jakoh's death, he kidnaps Lin and sails to the land of Shura with her by stealing one of Rihaku's ships. There, Lin is taken away from him after he is killed by one of the Shura warriors. * :Falco - A master of the Gento Kō Ken martial art style. When Lui is kidnapped by Jakoh, he reluctantly challenges Kenshirō to protect her. After being defeated, he begs Kenshirō to save the Empress and then dies. The plot revelations that he was one who gave away Lin as an infant and the fact that he sliced off one of his legs are never mentioned. * Jakoh - The usurper of the Imperial Capital. He captured Lui in order to blackmail Falco into fighting Kenshirō. After Falco's defeat, he tries to run into the underground prison where Lui is held, but is cornered by Kenshirō's part. He fights them at the end before dying. * :Shura - Appears as a random enemy in the Land of Shura. He is the same Shura who fights Falco in the manga, however this event never occurs in the game, as he is simply a random enemy. His techniques includes Dokugumo Shutō, Meppa Yōga, and Hama Sunagumo. * :Alf - He appears in the game as a servant of Kaiser. His special techniques includes Yūtō Sekienbu and Arashōkon. * :Kaiser - A district general in the Land of Shura. Many of the warriors he has defeated are now servants called "rags". A villager in the Village of Rags will ask Kenshirō to defeat him as a favor. * :Xie - The self-proclaimed "Crab Man". He appears as a rare enemy in the glitched area to the west of Labian village. Because he appears in no other areas in the game, it is believed he is a rejected enemy who was meant to go unused. His special technique is Kōga Danzui. * :Han - The third-in-command in the Kingdom of Shura. He bought Lin from a Shura warrior. Kenshirō fights him to rescue Lin and after being defeated, he reveals that the Land of Shura is Kenshirō's birthplace. However, Lin is nowhere to be found in his castle after the battle. His special techniques includes Zanfū Enpa, Shikka Kōjin, and Hakura Messei. * :Kaioh's underling - Appears as a random enemy near Hyoh's and Kaioh's castles. He turns invisible when he performs Juryū Razanjin, but its intended effect is unknown since it's still possible to hit him at this state. :Gatekeeper - The gatekeeper of Hyoh's castle, a game original character, although his sprite is recycled from Gojiba (who appears as a nameless member of the Fang Clan). He attacks Kenshirō, believing that he is responsible for Sayaka's death. * :Hyoh - The second-in-command in the Kingdom of Shura and Kenshirō's biological brother. Although he knows the location of the Secret Art of the Hokuto Sōke clan, his memories were sealed off by Kaioh. He is convinced by Kaioh that Kenshirō was responsible for the death of his fiancee Sayaka, so he fights Ken at the palace of Raseiden. The only way to defeat him is by striking Juseimon vital point after his hit points have been depleted. He dies after being defeated. His special techniques includes Anryū Tenha, Jōma Kōshō, and Manju Maon Ken. * :Gyōko - Appears as a random enemy near Kaioh's castle. His design is closer to his anime counterpart than his bald manga counterpart. * :Zebra - Appears as a random enemy near Kaioh's castle. * :Kaioh - The supreme ruler of the Kingdom of Shura and self-proclaimed King of the Post-Apocalyptic World. He took Hyoh's memories away in order to keep the location of the secret art of the Hokuto Sōke unknown. He also killed Hyoh's fiancee Sayaka in order to frame Kenshirō and trick the two brothers into fighting. He confronts Kenshirō at the end of the game in his own castle. If the Kenshirō does not use the Shichisei Tesshin technique at the start of the battle, Kaioh will paralyze him with the Gyakushisō technique. When Ken seals off Kaioh's Matōki technique by using the Sōke no Hiken, Kaioh's Seimyō Danretsu technique will become stronger in contrast. His other special technique is the Anryū Hiha. Locations * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * List of Ōgi are the special techniques used by the characters in the game. Each Ōgi requires a set of to perform them. Kenshiro ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Rei ; ; ; ; ; ; Toki ; ; ; ; ; ; Fudoh ; ; ; List of Hikō are vital points used by Kenshiro and Toki. They also require Aura Points in order to be used. Kenshiro ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; Toki ; ; ; Errata * Godland is spelled ゴットランド throughout the game instead of the correct ゴッドランド. * Juza's name is misspelled ジゅウザ (instead of the correct ジュウザ) in the one conversation he is mentioned. * The Kūkyoku Ryūbu appears listed in-game as くうきょくりょ'うぶ (which would be pronounced ''Kyūkyoku Ry'ō'bu) instead of the correct　くうきょくり'ゅ'うぶ. * On the back of the packaging, 元斗皇拳 (Gento Kō Ken) is misspelled 元斗星拳 * The center screenshot on the back of the box is upside down. * On page 3 of the manual, the Japanese name of the Holy Emperor Cross Mausoleum is misspelled as 帝聖十字陵 instead of the correct 聖帝十字陵 (the first two kanji are in opposite order). * On page 24 of the manual, the Kūkyoku Ryūbu is spelled as 究極流舞 instead of the correct 空極流舞. * On pages 24 and 25, the Tenshō Hyakuretsu Ken is referred as Ten'bu''' Hyakuretsu Ken'' (天舞百裂拳), which means "Heaving Flying Hundred Crack Fist". The name was most likely changed due to in-game space constraints. Staff *Executive Producer: Miki Hirao *Producer: Shoichiro Ide *Assistant Producer: Yoshihiko Takeda *Design: Kenichi Suzuki *Design: Makoto Higa *Programmer: Masahiro Yoshihara *Programmer: Yasuhide Sakakura *Music: J-Walk Mitsuyasu *Effect Sound By: Yayoi Suzuki *Presented by Toei Animation Co. Ltd External Links *Hokuto no Ken 3 @ GameFAQs Category:Video games